High School
by cazdinsdale
Summary: [#8 One-Shot to 'Everything Changed'] Christina and Sam decide to enroll Dean into High School, but Dean isn't at all comfortable with that and proposes a new deal.


**So this is more modern than the other One-Shots...enjoy!**

* * *

**Christina**

**August 16****th**** 1996**

"Do you think he'll be okay with it?" I asked Sam. He was sitting on the loveseat in our nicely decorated living room. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a slightly baggy grey T-Shirt. _After almost 500 years he's still hot. _His hair was dishevelled as it always is and he was twiddling his thumbs. He always twiddles his thumbs when he's nervous.

"I don't know. He's never been before, so he won't know what its like," he replies looking up at me. I paced around the room. I hadn't even called Dean yet.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked standing up and joining me to the other side of the room next to the flat-screen TV sitting proudly above the fireplace.

"I guess now's a better time than ever."

**Dean**

I just killed the enemy on my new video game. The playstation was the only thing decent enough to play, that and the movies we had. Dad likes to collect movies, especially prehistoric ones. Now that we've lived through the ages we liked to see the humans' interpretations of history. Some of it's wrong but some of them are really close to the real thing. I was sat on my bed in a black T-Shirt with ACDC printed on the front and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Dean, can you come down her for a second?" my Mom called. I sigh, thinking that this is just another talk. She was using that tone that all mothers use when they want to have a 'talk'. I paused the game and rushed downstairs to find my parents in the living room. They were stood beside the TV with a nervous expression. My Dad had his arm around her shoulder. _This can't be good. _

"Sit down, son," Dad said, gesturing to the loveseat next to the door. I hastily sit down and lean back on the cushions.

My Mom is the first to speak. "Dean, you've seen movies haven't you?"

"Erm, yeah Mom, I've seen movies," I said, stifling a laugh. _She asked me to come down here to talk about movies, there must be more to this. _

"Well," Mom continued, "You've seen movies that involve the lives of other teenagers. Right?"

"Where are you going with this, Mom?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

She tried to tell me something by finding the right words, but she just sighed and looked to my Dad.

"Son, we're concerned about you. You're spending your time up in your room, not really talking to people."

"What are you talking about? I talk to people on my playstation," I replied.

"I told you that playstation was a bad idea," my Mom muttered, hoping I didn't hear her but I did.

"Dean, we've enrolled you into High School," my Dad said.

All went silent. I had only seen High School on TV and I wondered if it would be like that.

All I could say was, "What?" I didn't understand why they were doing this. I've survived almost 500 years without school. I was educated by my parents but most of the things I know were self taught.

"We're worried about you. You need to socialise with people your age," my Mom said.

"Mom, I'm 493 years old," I say sarcastically.

"Yes, I know. But to society you're an 18 year old boy and you should be in school with the other 18 year old boys."

"How am I supposed to make friends with them? They can't know about me," I cried. It hurt me how I put up this wall between myself and other people. I knew I couldn't be friends with anyone because of what I am. And after a while I would have to leave them. _Why are they putting me through this again? I already lost my best friend. _

I had a best friend a few hundred years ago. His name was Joe and he was just a local boy who lived down the road from me. We became best friends but after a couple of years we had to leave because of the curiosity in the town. I couldn't tell him what I was because Mom and Dad would have killed me. We did everything together, but the worst thing about the friendship was that I had to lie about my true self and my family. He didn't deserve that, he deserved the truth.

"We just think that it would be a lot less noticeable if you went to school like a normal human being," Dad said.

"But I'm not a normal human being," I argued standing up to meet my parents, "I'm an Angel."

"We understand your feelings towards this, sweetie but we've already enrolled you," Mom replied, putting her hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down. I couldn't believe this.

"So there's no way of getting out of this?" I asked. My eyes were as wide as they could get.

"I'm afraid so."

It took me a moment to think about this. I didn't think it was fair. They were forcing me to go into school and act like a normal human being. I know I have the body of an 18 year old but so do they-

"I'll only go to school, if you guys do too," I said. Their eyes widened and their mouths were agape. They quickly looked at each other before looking back at me. "It only seems fair," I continued.

"But..." My mother didn't finish her sentence. I stood there, with a mocking expression with my eyebrows raised and my arms out wide.

"Fine," said Dad finally.

"Yes! Going to school with my parents: should be fun," I exclaimed. Dad laughed and Mom tried to hide her smile with her hand.

"Can't hurt anyone, can't it?" she said, putting her arm around her husband and leaning in.

"What are we going to tell people? Like are we siblings and have no parents?" I asked, wondering how people were going to see this: three new 18 year old students turning up out of the blue and living on their own.

"Well we'll just have to think of our story closer to the date. And if people ask we're going to have to make sure we stick to the same story," Dad explained, "so that people don't get suspicious of us. But yeah, we'll have to say that we're just siblings. Or you and I could be brothers and your Mom is my girlfriend," he continued, smirking down at his wife.

"Yeah, I think it's frowned upon to be in love with your sister," she replied. We all laughed at that.

"So we'll enrol tomorrow allowing us to start school in September. Sound good?" Dad asked us, and we both replied with nods and 'yeah'.

_Hmm...this could be fun. _

* * *

**So yeah! There is only one more one-shot left which is the prologue to the second story (name will be revealed as soon as I think of it) which you really need to read before the second story so you can understand why that particular thing has happened :') **


End file.
